A Very Special Blossom
''A Very Special Blossom ''is a Season 2 episode. It aired on November 26, 1999. Synopsis When the Professor craves a golf bag for Father's Day, Blossom resorts to a grim theft, and both father and daughter get into trouble. Plot It's near Father's Day, and the Girls are doing everything that they can to make the Professor happy. What he really admires is a golf set worth $2,000, but he knows that it costs too much. Blossom, on the other hand, decides to do something with it. It then cuts to Mojo Jojo being arrested for destroying Townsville. While being asked by Blossom, Mojo responds that he lost his temper while looking for a model ship to build (since this is the genius ape's hobby). Blossom then orders him to be arrested by the police. At the Mayor's office, he thanked the girls for saving the day. As a reward, The Mayor gave them fresh-baked cookies, but the girls refuse. Instead, he repaid the girls for their services. The girls then ask for $2000, much to the Mayor's shock. Ms. Bellum then tells the Mayor that the girls were just joking. But The Mayor replies they are not. Ms. Bellum then tells the girls to clean up Mojo's mess. So while they're cleaning up Townsville, Blossom notices that the window to the golf set is broken, so she steals it. The next day, as Bubbles and Buttercup prepare the Professor's breakfast, Blossom presents him with the Pro Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs . Much to his excitement, the Professor tells the girls that he will play a game with The Mayor and try out the golf clubs. When Bubbles asks about the Professor's breakfast, the latter says to her and Buttercup to wrap them. As the Professor leaves, Buttercup asks Blossom where she got the clubs, the leader replies that she found them. The scene cuts to the Mayor and the chief police reading a newspaper with the headline that the Pro Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs have been stolen and the chief even states that it happened after Mojo Jojo destroyed Townsville. The Professor gets arrested after The Mayor and the chief police saw him with the golf clubs. In order to get the Professor out of jail, Blossom blames Mojo Jojo for her crime, but Buttercup and Bubbles remember that Blossom said she found the golf set. When Blossom attempts escape, Buttercup and Bubbles corner her and Blossom confesses that she stole them and tells the Professor that she was only trying to make him happy. The Professor tearfully blames himself since he put too much value on a material object, instead of his love for the girls which brought Blossom to this crime. The Professor then tells The Mayor that Blossom is sorry for the crime she has committed. The Mayor then tells the chief that it is her first and only offense. Although the chief was also saddened over what Blossom did, the law is the law as poor Blossom is then made to do 200 hours community service as punishment. This serves as a harsh reminder to her that crime does not pay. And once again, the day is saved, thanks to the Powerpuff Girls, well two of them, at least. As the standard end shot appears, Bubbles and Buttercup glare at Blossom and fly away and prison bars are lowered. Although this episode ends, Blossom would be released eventually. Trivia *It is rumored that Blossom has been pardoned and released in the next episode. *It is revealed that the Mayor is at risk of heart attack in this episode. *Mojo's biological father is revealed in this episode (through a picture frame). **Which means that the Professor adopted him. *This is Blossom's 2nd criminal role, the 1st is when she escaped prison in "Powerpuff Bluff". This is only temporary, as she returns to her normal heroic self in the next episode. *This is one of two episodes where Blossom's actions are portrayed in the negative, the other being "Fallen Arches" where her refusal to fight a team of elderly villains made the situation worse; both episodes close out with Blossom being singled out for her blunder. *The date of the first airing of the episode (11/26/1999) was intended to coincide with a Big night of six new episodes of Cartoon Network's original animated series as part of Cartoon Cartoon Fridays, Cartoon Network's marquee block at the time. *The episode has a Re-air version of the series that aired on The WB Television Network on June 17, 2002. *In this episode, a darker side of Blossom is revealed. Although, she still seems to have good intentions for the Professor. *The Narrator breaks the fourth wall in this episode when Blossom steals The Pro Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs by saying "Well, ladies and gentlemen, I guess there is a first time for everything." Father bird also breaks the fourth wall when he said, "What do you know folks, I'm a daddy" *Note: While the PPG's are walking just before the Pro Excellence 2000 Golf Clubs are shown the word "CIGARS" can be seen three separate times. * This is the third time one or all of the girls is imprisoned, following Crime 101 and Powerpuff Bluff. *This is one of the two episodes that takes place on Father's Day. The other being Custody Battle. **In the latter episode, the girls do not appear (excluding the stock footage) since it focuses on the Rowdyruff Boys. * Moral: Same as "Ploys R' Us," stealing is a crime, no matter the circumstances. * This is one of the show's worst episodes to date. * If the Mayor could give the men disguised as the Powerpuff Girls all the money in the bank (which might have been millions of dollars) in Powerpuff Bluff, why cannot he give the actual Powerpuff Girls $2000 in this episode? Category:Episodes Category:Season 2 Category:Episodes focusing on Blossom Category:Episodes focusing on Professor Utonium Category:Article stubs Category:Episodes with fourth wall breaking Category:Episodes directed by Randy Myers Category:Episodes with bad ending Category:Episodes where The Powerpuff Girls do not save the day Category:Episodes directed by Craig McCracken